Time
by Kisu Tsukino
Summary: This is a self insertion fic, it's about Sesshomaru and my charcter, it's placed in both the fudel era and the present. Please injoy and review
1. Default Chapter

'Time'

Written by, Kisu Tsukino I do not own any of the charcters except for the one's I maide up, so don't sue me please!!  
  
Eplouge: It was like any other day in the fudel ages, Inuyashe would make a stupid thoughtless coment and Kagome would give her useual 'sit' comand, and he would be not so kindly reintroduced to the nice hard ground. While he would be sooting profanity in every direction, Kagome would count each one and 'sit' him for every one of them, because he should know better then to use that kind of languge infront of her 'pup'. The only thing not normal about the whole thing was Kagome's continued edgeness, see, she was going to bring a few friends of her's to the fudel erea, it was cool because they each had there own uniqe power's, and there's some secret's about them she did't even know. Inuyasha was of course informed about the new arivels, as a mater of fact, that's where the reson he was being 'sat' branched off from. After she had told him about the girls, he, stupidly enuogh, stated that he just 'hoped these girls were more useful then the stupid bunch of humens he was around.' Of course here's where my tail get's interesting, Kagome and Inuyasha ofcourse have resolved there differinces and have gotten together finaly like we all knew they would. This story is really about the one of the three girl's who will be comeing to the fudel area. This story is about how one moderen day girl with loads of secrets came to find love in a different time......

KT- I know I know it's a short Eplouge but bare with me.


	2. Meetings and secret's

Ch.1  
  
"Well herre we are girls back in Tokyo, Japan. How does it feel to by home? Natsuki? Fuu?" I ask as we step out of the air port. "Good!" Was there sipple replies. "Kisu! Natski! Fuu! Over here!" Kagome yells out from by the doors. We grab our bags and head over. "So got every thing?" She inquiers politly. "Yes!" We all reply in unison. We get in the car and her mother drives off towards the shrine. "So...When do we go?" I ask with all siriusness. "After dinner, I'd leave sooner but mom want's time to settle every one in." She stated with a sour look over at her mother. "That's ok, just glade to be off the plaine really." I say with a hint of satisfaction in my vioce. The long car ride finally ends, we all get out and are shone to our rooms. I unpack and go downstairs to see what the others are up to. Kagome was fretting over her pack debating on what she was going to bring on the trip.  
  
"Kagome do you really need to take so much for such a short trip, you can take halg of that on the next trip for cryinf out loud!??". "Yes for your information, Kisu, I'm takind this for you, me, Fuu, Natsuki, Sango, Maroku, Shippo, and the ever hungry Inuyasha." She states with a huff. "OK OK No need to bite my head off I get the point you need all of it." I then walk off to less dangoures taratory, the ketchen. "Hi Mrs. Higurashi-sama!" "Please, call me Ell, I don't like to be so formel." "Can't say I wasn't ever proper, Ell." I say with a lopsided grin plastered on my face. "Uh-hu, Go tell every one it's time to eat Miss Proper." She say's with a laugh. I round everyone up and we eat dinner and then grab our bag's and said good- bie's to Ell, and we then make our way down to the well. "You guy's ready?" Kagome ask's us, We respond by grabbing a jewel shard each. 'I mean, really, what do I have to be afriad of?' I qustion silently to myself and steped on to the lip of the well and droped in. I got this weird feeeling down my spine like I had lost myself and was falling into obliviene. I landed on the ground and looked up, sure enough there was a blue sky above insted of a well house roof. I easily jumped out of the well an landed on the lip of it. I stood there taking in all the sights and smells.

'I can smell that vilage that Kagome said was close by....GOD! it reeks, how am I gonna servive these trips if the humans here hardly ever take bath's...I knew one day I'd pay for being overly helpfull....'My musing's were cut short by Fuu calling up to me. "Hay, a little help?" I bend down to catch the bag she throws up to me, and then she climbsout. We help the other get out and we all sholder a bag to carry on our way to the vilage. We all stop moveing as a loud crashing sound is heard comeing our way.

"Kagome!! What the hell are you doing with a bunch uf demons!!?" He stops as soon as he get's close to Kagome, Kagome turns to us. "You guys are demons?" "Half Neko demon actuly." Reply's Natsuki. "What about you two?" Kagome ask's me and Fuu. "I'm three qurters Kitsune, my dad was a half demon and my mom was a full demon." Fuu reply's with a smile." "Oy' What about you Wench?" Inuyasha sneers the qustion at me. The sneer is wiped off his face when he finds himself pinned to a tree with my hand at his throat. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT EVER call me WENCH, if you do you will find yourself in a very early grave, DO I make myself clear, Half Bread?!" I state in the tone I only use on beings I find laking. He growls out a yes, I let him go and look toeards Kagome. "I'm a full Inuyoukai." With that I pick up the bag I droped and proceed towards the vilage.


End file.
